


9 ans d'allemand

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [61]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Euh... 9 ans d'allemand pour en arriver là..., I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Ich liebe dich, Herr Margotton.''





	9 ans d'allemand

9 ans d'allemand

  
''Presque dix ans au Bayern mais tu ne parles pas allemand ?'' Greg était à la fois impressionné et surpris, il se devait de demander à Bixente comment il avait fait pendant autant de temps

''Tu sois Greg, pas besoin de parler allemand pour réussir au Bayern, Giovane et Paulo parlaient portugais, je parlais anglais avec le staff et les entraîneurs, des fois espagnol avec d'autres joueurs.''

''Mais tu n'as jamais senti le besoin d'utiliser cette langue ? Même pendant des briefings ou quelque chose dans le genre ?''

''Pourquoi j'en aurais eu besoin si je pouvais déjà me débrouiller ?''

''C'est pas faux...''

''D'ailleurs, je sais quand même dire quelques mots, qui m'ont des fois servis.''

''Ah bon ?'' Grégoire était plus étonné par le petit sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Bixente

''Ich liebe dich, Herr Margotton.'' Greg sentit son cœur s'arrêter un moment, Bixente l'aimait ? Ou avait-il dit ça pour plaisanter ? Ou même parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait sans arrière pensée derrière ? Greg était perdu dans ses pensées, ses joues tout de suite devenues rouges écarlates et son rythme cardiaque frôlant l'arrêt

''Et dans quelle situation ces mots-là t'ont servi ?'' C'était vraisemblablement des mots que l'on ne pouvait pas dire à tout le monde et à tout moment

''Bastian Schweinsteiger n'a pas toujours été célibataire.'' À quel point Grégoire ne connaissait pas son collègue ?

''Et tu m'aimes vraiment ?'' Greg devait savoir au moins ça !

''Wie sagt man auf deutsch ?''

''Liebst-du mich ?''

''Ja, mein Lieber Grégoire.''

''Ich liebe dich Auch, Klein Bixente.''

''Du bist als Klein als mir, Greg. Jetzt ein Kuss.''

  
Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe dich, Herr Margotton = Je t'aime, monsieur Margotton
> 
> Wie sagt mann auf deutsch ? = En allemand ?
> 
> Liebst-du mich ? = Tu m'aimes ? 
> 
> Ja, mein lieber Grégoire = oui, mon cher Grégoire 
> 
> Ich liebe dich auch, Klein Bixente = je t'aime aussi, petit Bixente 
> 
> Du bist als Kleiner als mir, Greg. Jetzt en kuss. = Tu es aussi petit que moi, Greg. Maintenant un baiser.


End file.
